


Diplomacy Goes A Long Way

by guineamania



Series: Birdbrain [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is stressed, Diplomacy, M/M, So Litigious, lawyering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Everyone seemed to think there was only two teams fighting in this superhero civil war, Tony’s team and Steve’s team. Clint had his own team: Foggy, Matt, Hermione, Ron, Wanda, Pietro, and when he was free Harry Potter himself. And they would not go down without a fight.Clint Barton turns his hand to international diplomacy and hates it just as much as he thought he would.Harry has a plan. No one else likes his plan.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Harry Potter
Series: Birdbrain [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030541
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads





	Diplomacy Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the delay pals. You can thank the fact I am watching League of Legends Worlds all day today for this #G2Win (a girl can hope guys)

There was nothing they could do. All of Clint’s efforts were on Harry. All of Steve’s efforts were on saving the lives of those targeted by the UN’s special strike teams. More powered individuals were signing the accords every day and, as Harry had predicted, the negative effects were becoming visible. The status of powered individuals and their level of threat had been released into the world; the UN claimed it was for the safety of the general populous. Mutants were being fired and kicked out of rented accommodation because of their status. The powered individuals on Coulson’s team had signed and the team was tracked 24/7, sent out hunting down rogue mutants who refused to sign. The world was going to hell and Clint was just trying to put out fires. Everyone seemed to think there was only two teams fighting in this superhero civil war, Tony’s team and Steve’s team. Clint had his own team: Foggy, Matt, Hermione, Ron, Wanda, Pietro, and when he was free Harry Potter himself. And they would not go down without a fight.

** **

** _64 days since Harry’s arrest_ **

“God damn it Kingsley, just listen,” Clint slammed his fist down on the table, unfazed by the auror’s wands shooting into their hands. Kingsley waved away the defensive actions and the aurors stood back to attention.

“This technology, you have not seen it yourself and how do we know it does what you say it does. Harry is known for the long game, he is the best tactical mind we have ever trained,” Kingsley argued and chose to ignore Clint’s scoff at the word trained. “He could be playing us all and be exactly where he wants to be. The wizarding world is safe here. This Tony Stark is the only one who knows our location and he cannot find it without someone guiding him,” Clint was getting nowhere. It had been the same with MACUSA, once again the wizards were so focused on protecting their own they could not see the danger which was building.

“I have the memory of the lawyer who saw Harry, Arthur agrees with me and I will stick Hermione on you if you carry on in this blind ignorance,” Clint argued, the thin silver wisp in a jar on the table.

“I will watch the memory to see what you are so concerned about,” Kingsley finally conceded calling for a pensive. Clint sat back, tapping his foot impatiently as the minister of magic viewed the memory. “Well I never,” Kingsley announced when he left the memory, visibly shaken at what he had seen and heard from their hero.

“I told you, and if the technology can do that to Harry then it would be nothing for them to use it on any magic users the come across,” Clint had finally got through to them.

“We offer our aid to your cause Mr Barton. You will have the full force of the ministry at your back and we will bring this evidence to the international council,” Kinsley bottled up the memory and slid it into his coat pocket still looking visibly shaken.

“We don’t need your wands at this point. We need diplomacy if we are to get Harry out of there,” Clint smiled for the first time since he had arrived in London.

** _70 days since Harry’s arrest_ **

Wanda and Pietro were both loving the throng of energy at Hogwarts. Harry had hidden them in the magical castle after Steve had broken the rogue Avengers out of prison. There was no safer place in the world for them to hide from the United Nations hunting down those with powers. Wanda was also learning; the headmistress had been helping work on strengthening her powers so she could hold spells for longer and more at once. As long as she worked hard the events of Lagos would never happen again. Pietro was surprisingly enjoying being around more children their own age and was in a dangerous prank war with some seventh year Gryffindors. They had their own room in the Gryffindor tower and it was there when Wanda felt something push against the barriers around her mind. It felt familiar but distant. Harry had warned her again letting anything through her shields but if some magic user was trying to sense her powers then she could let it in and trap it like she did with the Avengers when they met the first time. Security was the first concern; Wanda closed the curtains around her bed and created a red shield around her body. Closing her eyes and sitting cross legged on the plush bed, Wanda plunged into her mind. “Harry!” Wanda screamed at the sight of the face in the fireplace. Taking a leaf out of the master occlumens’ book, Wanda had allowed herself to see forces trying to enter her mind as if they were coming through a pinky red flu network. A ghostly version of Harry’s face peered back at her.

“I don’t have long. Let me in,” Harry’s voice was raspy and his face looked gaunt. Wanda did not hesitate to lift Harry through the scarlet flames and help him into a chair. “My magic is just returning to me and yours was the easiest mind to reach,” Harry explained, his figure was ghostly and flickered occasionally.

“What has happened to you?” Wanda asked but Harry just dismissed her concerns with a wave.

“I need your help. And your brother. A force greater than anything we have faced before is coming, I need you to collect some items and get a warning to Clint,” Harry said quickly.

“Why can’t you do it?” Wanda asked and Harry smiled.

“I need to stay in prison.”

** _70 days since Harry’s arrest – half way around the world_ **

Wanda appeared in the fireplace, stepping through cautiously at the sight of Clint with two people she had never met and the lovely Arthur Weasley. “Wanda what are you doing here? You said you would stay at Hogwarts,” Clint exclaimed, looking around her into the fire.

“Harry spoke to me, he passed on a message and gave me and Pietro a mission,” Wanda slumped into a chair, a world weariness to her body. Harry must be desperate to drag their kids into this. Clint knew they were powerful enough but that didn’t mean he had to like this. “First I needed to talk to you, to tell you that Harry is recovering. He can reach out of the prison with his magic now and in a few days he would be able to break out,” Wanda sighed as Arthur passed her some tea.

“Perfect,” the more friendly of the two strangers smiled, looking between the concerned faces surrounding him. “Or not?”

“He’s not going to break out. If he does then they will tighten up if any other magic users are imprisoned. But he has been warned of an extra-terrestrial threat, the like of which we have never faced. He has asked me and Pietro to collect some magical artefacts to help and pass on some information. Clint, he needs you to get him out of prison but the priority needs to be revoking the accords. If you need to leave him in there to get this done then do it. To face this threat we need to be unified,” Wanda repeated Harry’s message, well most of it.

“If it must be done, then that’s what we need to do,” the other stranger nodded, as Clint just stared at Wanda.

“There’s something you are not saying,” Clint frowned.

“Once the accords have been repealed, we need to reform the avengers.”

Clint was fuming. Wanda had left again back to Hogwarts to grab the first item off Harry’s magical checklist and Arthur had returned to London to liaise with the ministry. That left Clint with Matt and Foggy who were doing their best to stay out of Clint’s way. “I can’t and I don’t care how much danger the world is in. I will not work with him again. Cap and Nat, of course I will but Tony will never be any part of my team again,” Clint raged as he paced back and forth.

“Having only met Harry once, I get the feeling he would not ask you to do this unless it was necessary,” Matt was ever the voice of reason.

“Well he can do it if he’s feeling so forgiving. We have work to do now to get him out and get this target off our backs,” Clint huffed. They had a meeting the next morning at the UN, and still had to work out their action plan.

** _71 days since Harry’s arrest_ **

** **

The majority of Team Barton assembled in Geneva the next morning. Kingsley stood alongside Clint, Matt and Foggy as their allies slunk in through the public entrance. They would not be allowed into the conference but could surround the chambers and the buildings as back up in case something happened. Harry had not told Wanda anymore about the big threat he foresaw and the two mutants were who knows where on their secret mission. The ICW had agreed with Kingsley’s assessment of the situation and decided it was time to move their pawns in the shadows. Wizards had their hands in many of the world’s major governments and that itself had managed to assemble the council within a week of the evidence provided to Kingsley. Efficient if nothing else. The unlikely quartet entered the conference room to the stares of the heads of state. It was comforting to see T’Challa in attendance and a nod confirming they had Wakanda’s support. It was less comforting to see General Ross representing the United States. Clint had never met the man face to face but had heard the tales from Phil and Bruce about how much the General hated anything different, particularly his grudge against the Hulk.

Other things were discussed, and Clint could not stop fidgeting. Didn’t these personifications of the bureaucratic nightmare understand that people were dying because of their actions, innocent people imprisoned because of factors outside of their control including his Harry who would never hurt a fly unless absolutely necessary. Eventually Clint, Matt and Foggy were called to the centre to address the assembly. “Ladies and Gentleman, we come before you today to discuss the ratification of the Sokovia Accords. These accords were voted on in these very halls just over three months ago and already their effects have been felt across the world. We asked for this meeting to hear the negative side from different nations and discuss the effect the accords have on the world,” Foggy began and a projected screen loaded up. They had gathered permission from different individuals to tell their stories. The first was the easiest, “you should all recognise this man as Steven Rogers, or Captain America.” Murmurs rippled through the crowd as Foggy flashed through screenshots of the Avengers fighting. “Captain America fought to save this world and became what he is to fight in World War 2. Saving thousands of lives in the fight against HYRDA. He is now hunted for the skills the American government gave him,” Foggy prowled his stage. He was truly a great lawyer. Now it was Matt’s turn. “So much effort has been given to equality within the United Nations and now you are persecuting people who either just want to live their lives. Or heroes such as Mr Rogers who just want to help. All this to try and eliminate a minority who wish harm,” Matt argued and thankfully there was a ripple of agreement.

“The damage done through those with great power has been seen Mr Murdock,” General Ross argued and gestured around the newly built auditorium they were in. They were ready for this.

“The terrible attack on this assembly was not conducted by a powered individual. The attack was conducted by Helmut Zemo, who himself was an avid supporter of the Accords. The attack that prompted persecution of powered individuals was developed by a known opposition of powered individuals. Doesn’t that tell you something, hatred breeds hatred and that is what occurred when the accords were signed,” Matt was in full flow and the concerned murmuring returns.

“We, representing Wakanda, agree with the speakers,” T’Challa took his turn and got to his feet. “Some people find that our advanced technology that I use myself to fight for my country is classed as being an enhanced individual. This is our culture, this is how I fight for the freedom of my people. A council who has never experienced what we have should not have the right to dictate our country,” T’Challa argued and Clint felt some blossoming of hope.

“The United Kingdom also agree with the statements from Wakanda,” Clint could kiss Kingsley right now as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom got to his feet. “And this is particularly due to the unlawful imprisonment of a British powered citizen on American soil.”

“Harry James Barton, also known by the community as Maestro,” Foggy took back the stage and clicked on a slide of Harry healing citizens in the Sokovia Incident. “It has been known that Maestro has been opposing the signing of the accords and recently this has led to the arrest of Maestro for breaching the accords. He breached the accords and saved the lives of five American high school students,” Foggy explained. “Anyone who knows Mr Barton knows that his only concern is for the safety of others ever since he worked to take down a UK terrorist group. And as a reward for this his powers have been cut from him and he was not allowed representation. When allowed to see Mr Barton, this is what we found,” Foggy loaded up a video saved from the memory. Gasps and cries of outrage accompanied the clip of Harry struggling to breathe and relaying his imminent death.

“A saviour of this world, sentenced to death with no remorse because of how he was born,” T’Challa shouted over the intermingled voices. “Wakanda propose the repeal of the accords as a UN law. Let countries decide how to treat their powered individuals,” T’Challa was a god send and Clint could finally breathe again.

“France second this motion,” the French representative stood in solidarity. Kingsley had guaranteed the French support but Clint had not quite believed him.

“Then it must go to a vote,” the UN chair sighed and Team Barton was escorted out of the room.

“We’ve done all we can Clint. Now we wait,” Kingsley smiled. Clint did not like waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up I am in the process of writing:  
1 - The actual Civil War  
2 - More Clint/Harry meeting each other fluff  
3 - The next edition of this saga  
4 - Wanda and Pietro's adventures
> 
> Let me know what you want to see


End file.
